Crime City
by jjbluesam
Summary: In a city riddled with crime, one person and his friends participate in it, pulling off heists, making drug deals, murdering people. They're just thugs trying to survive in such a harsh, unforgiving town. Rated M for violence, drug use, and possible mild sex reference.
1. Chapter 1

Preston's POV

I've just moved into Los Santos a week ago. At the school I went to in Los Santos, William Hannah High, I had somehow making a good impression on these teens. I'm truly annoying and I'm addicted to video games. I don't even know what gets to these teens. If I was my true self, which I only am around my best friend, everyone would be so annoyed. I digress. A few weeks ago, I found out that some of my friends smoke weed. At first I didn't believe them, but now I kind of do. I wanna get high. I think it would be fun. How would it be like to play video games while stoned out of your mind? The next day at school, which was the last day of school, I began to talk to two of my friends, Jeff and Allen, about their supposed weed habit.

"You'll have to give us ten dollars. We'll just walk around town high as a bitch. We'll have to keep our heads down because our eyes will be red and when we do it we will need to spray a shit ton of cologne on you. You begin to stink while high," Jeff stated.

"I got drunk off my ass yesterday," Allen began.

"Wait. How do you get beer?" I questioned.

"From people. But yeah. I drank like, two and a half cans of it man! I was so drunk off my fucking ass! That shit was nuts!" Allen exclaimed

"I'm not really interested in alcohol. What I'm interested in is weed. Is it true that when you are stoned you enjoy other types of music? Does the shitty music genre known as dubstep sound good while high?" I asked.

"Yeah. I like to listen to EDM while high. One time I went up to a tree and I thought it was Princess Peach, and I began to hump it." Jeff said while I laughed.

"Woah man. Did you take your dick out and do the tree?" I asked between laughs.

"Yeah!" Jeff exclaimed with a bunch of laughter.

"That must've been funny to watch! Is it crazy to play video games while high?" I asked.

"Yes it is. Even playing Minecraft becomes a crazy experience," Jeff replied

"And I love Minecraft," I declared.


	2. Chapter 2

Preston's POV

So it turns out they do smoke weed. All we did today was smoke some cigarettes. Evidently they're trying to get some weed. They told me about their true crime lives. I mean, we are fresh out of high school. Why do we have to do crimes to survive? But whatever. It sounds interesting.

Jeff's POV

Preston want's to get high. He'll have to pay us some money sometime though, shit ain't cheap. Me and Allen are planning an upcoming heist on this one huge supermarket named All-Mart. The guy who is helping us plan the heist, Lester, has suggested two ways of doing this, smart, or loud and dumb. Smart is where we'll throw some gas inside the ventilation system and we go in there and loot the cash registers. Loud and dumb is where we go in and execute the heist like something you'd see on TV.

Me and Allen recently stole a whole stash of weed from two gangstas. What we did was we went into their hood with our Micro SMGs and some of them came out from the front, we killed them off rather quickly and took cover behind the cars they drove in, then we moved up front to eliminate some more gangbangers. Once we got enough of them killed, Allen took the weed, and we got out. We kept half of the shit for ourselves and sold the other half to some fresh high school juniors. We each got a 900 dollar take from that. The heist we're planning, if we do it right, we'll be sitting on big piles of cash. Jeff has had a job since 16 working as a cashier for a convenience store. I don't have a job right now, I just get my money for doing petty crimes. I know of a car dealer named Simeon that'll take any car that I steal off of anybody. Yesterday I brought him so many cars. I got roughly 9000 dollars from all those cars.

Preston's POV

So today Jeff taught me how to hijack a car off of someone and sell it to this man called Simeon. We don't really work for him, though. I guess he just happens to like Jeff well or something. Anyways, we met this man named Franklin. We just discussed what was going on in our lives right now and he talked about how he's trying to make money and not get killed. As Jeff and Allen keep telling me, Los Santos is a tough place.

I smoked weed yesterday. It was awesome. I got as high as a kite. I even had a little difficulty finding my way home! But, I digress. I got my best friend, David, into the crime scene now. David and I hijacked an Oracle off some lady, sold it to Simeon for 4000, then stole some cigarettes from a couple of people hanging out at a gas station. I gave a few of the cigarettes to Jeff and Allen, and sold the rest. It was an easy 12 dollars. Then I held up a few small stores out of town and escaped on this one convertible I stole. It was quite a day today. While holding up the stores, I would wear a gas mask. Then at the end of the day me and my friends enjoyed a couple of beers while watching TV.


	3. Chapter 3

Preston's POV

So Jeff and Allen are planning this heist on a supermarket. All I've been doing is holding up stores out of town, besides a little adventure Jeff and I went on.

While walking down a sidewalk, Jeff, Tom, (our dealer) and I discussed weed. First Jeff asked, "So when are you gonna bring us the weed? We've paid our 20 dollars. Where is it?"

Tom then replied, "I'm sorry, but it got stolen by a few people from the hood. I think I know where they are and we can steal the weed back. You guys will get your fix, and a few gangbangers would be dead."

"Alright, I guess we're up for it," I declared.

"Okay," Tom muttered. You two have your own pistols, right?"

"Yep, I gave Preston one sometime before our Sophomore year." Jeff stated.

"Alright. I have a plan," Tom began. "We go in there, kill the gangbangers and grab back our stash. If we execute it right, none of us will be deal fuck up, we're all dead."

"I know. Let's just get to the part where we get stoned," I uttered impatiently.

"Okay, chill. My whip is over there, with two parking spaces on either side." Tom pointed at his car.

"Alright, time to get high!" Jeff exclaimed as we got into the car. Once we got there, a whole bunch of gangster seemed to have been waiting for us. We readied up our pistols and opened fire, being careful to take cover. I took cover behind a metal box, Jeff took cover inside of an alley, and Tom took cover behind a van. We kept advancing on as we kept thinning out their numbers. At this point, I had taken cover behind an abandoned building, Tom took cover behind a huge metal pole, and Jeff took cover behind a wooden fence. I began to fire again, almost every shot hitting a gangster. As more of them came, the more we killed and the further we advanced. We eventually got to the very heart of the battle, me taking cover behind another box, Jeff taking cover behind one of the gangsters' cars, and Tom taking cover behind a huge building. After more of the gangsters were killed, I rolled forward to take cover behind some rubble. Once we killed all the gangsters there, I grabbed the weed and we headed back to Tom's place so we could smoke it.

Allen's POV

So we've decided to tackle the heist by executing one of Lester's plans. After the discussion with Lester, I'll swing by the mask store . Right now I'm driving over to his pad, which is kind of far from where Preston, Jeff and I live.

Lester's POV

So Allen swung by my house today. I was spying through some Asian girl's webcam upon his arrival. I pretended like I was doing nothing, you know, perverted.

Allen asked me, "How can we execute this heist as safely as possible?"

To which I responded with, "Since you and the 3 other people have decided to go in the supermarket in the dead of night, I found that going in just before early morning would be best, because that's when the least cops are out and about. Be sure to get yourself a mask. Don't wanna get recognized do you? Because then it's game over." I replied.

"I am gonna go by the mask store right after this," Allen stated.

"Alright. Here. Take this map of the supermarket, where all the cash registers to loot are marked." I said while handing Allen a map of the store.

"Thanks, but I don't know if I will be one of the people taking part in the heist," Allen mentioned.

"That's okay. Just round up the people who are and call me when you need something else." I declared.

"Okay, thanks!" Allen had concluded while walking out of my house. I guess now it's back to spying through that Asian's webcam again. Oh I live a sad life.


End file.
